Never Been Blissed
Never Been Blissed is the thirty-first episode (and seventieth overall) of Season 2 of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It aired on Cartoon Network on April 8, 2018. Synopsis Sugar, spice, and everything nice. These were the ingredients chosen to make the perfect little girl. Long before Professor Utonium created the Powerpuff Girls, he made another: Bliss. She was smart, fun, and incredibly powerful! Bliss is back from outer space with word to the girls and the Professor that Sporde, an alien outlaw, has crash landed in Townsville. At school, the girls and Bliss hunt for the alien. Bliss runs into a boy named Logan who is an officer from an intergalactic task squad called the Universal Protection Bureau which is also hunting Sporde. The two hit it off and are falling in love. But is everything what it seems? Plot Blossom is baking cookies to prepare for the Spring Fling dance coming up soon at the school. When Bubbles, Buttercup, and the Professor try them, they realize that they are awful. But before any more can be said, they see Bliss in their room, which makes them really surprised to see her again. Bliss tells them that she has returned from outer space with news that there is an alien on the loose called the Sporde. She explains that she has been searching it down until it crash-landed as a meteor right next to the girls' school. Bliss suggests that she could go to school with them to help keep an eye out for it. Later at the school, Bliss is introduced, and adapts well to the school. She meets a boy called Logan, who she falls in love with. She shows him to the girls at lunch time, but as she is doing this, one of the students in the cafeteria suddenly transforms into an alien-like creature, which the girls suspect this is the Sporde, and take him down. Characters Main Characters * * *Buttercup *Bliss *Sporde/Logan *Professor Utonium Minor Characters * Students of Midway Elementary ** Jennifre ** Barry ** Big Joey * Jared Shapiro * Janitor * Robin Snyder * UPB Agent 1 * UPB Agent 2 Trivia * This episode was first premiered in 2018. * This is the second half-hour two-part special, the first time since "The Last Donnycorn". * This marks Bliss' sixth overall appearance since her debut in a five-part movie event "Power of Four". * Logan is voiced by Ben Diskin, who was the voice actors for the characters Numbah 1 & Numbah 2 from the past Cartoon Network show Codename: KND. * When Bliss is weakened whe she wears her necklace that glows green referencing Superman's ultimate weakness called the kryptonite from the Superman franchise. * Jennifre, one of the Midway Elementary students, her name is revealed in this episode. * This episode had a few references from the Alien movie series: ** The school's boiler room is fill with Sporde's alien pod is already hatch referencing from the 1979 film Alien. ** Sporde's egg nest is similar to Xenomorph's nest from the 1986 sequel Aliens. ** The Sporde's appearances is vaguely similar from the Alien movie franchise. * This episode premieres during Chuck McCann's death due to his congestive heart failure. * This episode also had a few references from ''Man In Black''movie series: ** UPB Agent references to Agent J and Agent K. ** Sporde screch for Bliss referencing Boris The Animal screching for Agent K. Category:Season 2 (2016) Category:2016 TV series Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 (2018) Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes focusing on Bliss Category:2016 episodes with mixed colored title cards Category:Two-Part Episodes